A Tristeza de Yuuki
by Mizuro-chan
Summary: Yuuki encontra sangue no seu quarto. O que será que aconteceu? YAOI KxZ Oneshot.


Peoplee, então é a minha primeira fanfic aqui e acho que vocês já vão começar a me odiar mas tudo beem. Essa fic eu escrevi junto com a MiLi okk, então é 2M xDD(nada a vê) pessoas que são fãs de Yuuki Cross ou Kurosu Yuuki **não** leiam essa fic.

Aceito comentários é claro, mas por favor, as pessoas que gostam da Yuuki não me xinguem ou qualquer outra coisa, você foi avisadoo.

A MiLi escreve no winglin, se você gosta de k-pop ou j-pop, yaoi é só visitar lá. A história que ela esta escrendo é em inglês mas tudo bem né?Quem quiser ver, o nome da fic é **After All**.

____________________

Yuuki estava voltando do zoológico. Ela entrou no seu quarto e dentro de seu quarto encontrou sangue. Yuuki soltou um "ah" e saiu correndo a procura dos braços de Kaname. O colégio estava vazio, só se ouvia os seus passos e sua respiração ofegante.

Yuuki olhou para trás, no chão havia rastros de sangue… O dia estava escurecendo e sentia que alguem estava vigiando-a.

"Q-quem está aí?" perguntou desesperada, olhando para todos os lados.

A resposta que teve foi o som do balançar das folhas das árvores do colégio. Corria cada vez mais rápido e sentia-se mais fraca a cada passo que dava, como se sua meta nunca chegasse.

Yuuki entrou no dormitório da classe noturna e sua primeira reação foi correr para o quarto de Kaname . Conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue que havia pregado em suas vestes. Sem se importar em bater na porta, abriu-a estrondosamente. Conseguia apenas ver as costas de Kaname e alguém mais, mas não conseguia ver o rosto da outra pessoa por causa da escuridão que envolvia o quarto.

"K-kaname-senpai…" Yuuki, gaguejou surpresa ao ver Kaname com alguém de madeixas cinzas.

"Yuuki?" disse Kaname com desgosto "O que **você** está fazendo aqui?"

"Havia sangue no meu quarto, principalmente no banheiro!" Yuuki balbuciava as palavras com desepero enquanto seu coração ainda batia rapidamente contra seu peito.

"Yuuki? O que você quer?" disse a pessoa com madeixas cinzas. Yuuki reconhecia muito bem esta voz , essa voz so pertencia a **uma** pessoa. Zero.

"Zero? Porque está aqui… no quarto do Kaname?"

"Isso não é importante , agora… o que **você** esta fazendo aqui?" respondeu Zero.

"E-Eu… eu estou assustada, eu vim correndo para cá … pensei que alguem pudesse me ajudar e..."

"Eu estou ocupado" Kaname disse friamente.

"O..quê?" respondeu Yuuki surpresa, Kaname nunca havia usado esse tom de voz com ela.

"Yuuki vá embora… estamos acupados" disse Kaname tocando no rosto de Zero.

"Mas Kaname , meu quarto esta cheio de sangue e…" Yuuki desesperada tentava explicar a sua situação, mas Kaname mal prestava atenção, toda atenção de Kaname estava em Zero.

"Você está sangrando!" Zero disse assustado apontando para Yuuki.

"E está sujando o tapete persa que o Zero me deu" Kaname disse com a voz fria e áspera, isso assustava muito a Yuuki.

"O-quê?Estou sangrando?" Yuuki olha para sua perna e sangue estava lá, escorrendo. Ela começa a se desesperar e cai em cima do tapete, fazendo o tapete branco se tingir de vermelho, lentamente.

O silêncio predominava, quebrado apenas pelos soluços agoniantes de Yuuki. Lágrimas caiam livremente de seus olhos e suas mãos esfregavam os olhos com força na esperança de fazê-las parar. Ação que foi em vão.

Zero e Kaname apenas olhavam para a garota caída no chão, desolada e medíocre. Não sabiam o que explicar para ela, os dois se olharam e Zero pediu para que Kaname falasse com Yuuki, sobre o sangue.

Kaname sem vontade se levanta e lentamente se aproxima de Yuuki. Toca seu ombro direito e sorri calmamente.

Yuuki sorri achando que Kaname iria consolá-la e protegê-la até a morte. Yuuki vê os lábios sensuais de Kaname se movendo lentamente, ela esperando que saíssem palavras doces que a fizesse se sentir feliz. Mas o som pronunciado com voz melodiosa de Kaname foi:

"Yuuki, você está mestruando…"

Fim

________________________

Mizuro: O quê *pshóó* para o quarto ficar tão escuro? Tomava?

MiLi: Engolia

Mizuro: Possuía

MiLi: Comia

Mizuro: Perfecttt, isso mesmoo comiaa o quarto

MiLi: Que comia oquêêê!!

Mizuro: Oww…Ela é muito idiota…Ela tava sangrando o dia inteiro e não percebeu??

MiLi: Verdade...

Mizuro:...

MiLi: Mas ela é bem idiota mesmo, então tudo bem...

Mizuro: Verdade... Mas tipo sangue escorrendo, quem não sentiria?

MiLi: Sangue escorrendo no meio das suas pernas, você consegue sentir o sangue fluindo para fora do seu corpo e...

Mizuro: PRÓXIMA PARTE DA FIC ÉÉÉ...

MiLi: ó.ò

MiLi: A parte do tapete parece que ela tá morrendo de hemorragia ou alguma coisa assim...

Mizuro: Deixa ela morrer, o outro parágrafo, o que nois vai escreve...??

MiLi: _Então neah..._

Partes da Fanfic que tiramos:

"Yuuki estava voltando do zoológico, onde ela era a atração principal, uma vaca falante"

Resolvemos tirar isso porque era muito idiota?? Mas é mool boa não é??

Ela entrou no seu quarto e dentro de seu quarto encontrou sangue e algodão sangrento.

MiLi: Algodão sangrento?? O.o

Mizuro: Ela tava mestruando não é?

MiLi: Tá muitona cara...Tiraa!!

Yuuki entrou no dormitório da turma noturna e

Mizuro: Turma Noturna?? Riimaa xDD~~~

MiLi: Huaa~~ verdadee.

Mizuro: Mas tah muito estranho, é melhor tirar...


End file.
